


A Helping Hand

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is tired of getting sexiled by his roommate. Dean offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #9 College AU

Even before he spotted the sock on the doorknob, Castiel heard the grunts and the moans. He froze on the spot, staring at the door to his dorm room in disbelief.

This was the _third time_ in a week. How did Balthazar find all these people?

A couple of guys walked past him, laughing, and Castiel snapped out of it. He stalked past his room, down the hallway, until he reached Dean's door.

He didn't bother to knock, and Dean didn't look all too surprised to see him.

"Dude," he said, spinning around in his desk chair to face Castiel, " _again_?"

"Again," Castiel confirmed miserably.

He sat down on Dean's bed. The mattress felt amazingly soft after five hours of sitting on a hard library chair.

"You need to ask for a change of roommates."

"I like Balthazar," Castiel said. Dean snorted, but thankfully didn't comment. "I'm just not overly fond of his habit of..."

"Sexiling you?" Dean suggested.

"Yes, thank you," Castiel said dryly. He ran his hands idly over Dean's comforter. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and sink into the bed, and sleep until Balthazar's newest conquest had left their room. "But I don't think he means to be inconsiderate. He's just careless."

"He's a dick."

Castiel glared half-heartedly at Dean, but he wasn't much in a mood to defend Balthazar. "I just wish he knew how it felt."

"Make it happen, then." Dean leaned back in his chair. "Sexile _him_ for a change."

"There's no one I want to have sex with," Castiel pointed out. _Except you_ , his traitorous mind added, and Castiel could feel himself blushing.

"You don't need to actually have sex. Just put a sock on the doorknob."

"Balthazar will know if I'm in there alone."

"So get someone to fake it with you. Jesus, Cas, I can't do all the thinking for you."

Castiel huffed. But then he considered it. It wasn't an altogether terrible idea; if he had someone with him, and Balthazar saw them exit the room, he would have no reason to doubt whatever Castiel told him had happened. And it probably wouldn't take more than one time for him to see how annoying it was not to have access to his own room. He wasn't the most patient person.

But then Castiel would need someone willing to pretend they'd had sex with him. Someone who understood Castiel's problems and sympathized enough to want to help in this way. Someone Balthazar would believe he was willing to have sex with.

Unbidden, his eyes landed on Dean. "Would you..."

He couldn't finish the request, but Dean seemed to catch on anyway.

"Oh. Uh." Dean reddened, which, much to Castiel's dismay, only made him look even more attractive. "You wanna... with me?"

"I understand if you're not comfortable-"

"No," Dean said, cutting off Castiel's flustered apology. "No, it's fine. It was my suggestion, why wouldn't I be comfortable with it?"

"So you'll help me?"

"Sure." Dean nodded, seemingly more to himself than Castiel. "Why not."

Castiel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, man."

\---

This had to be the stupidest thing Dean had ever agreed to. Like he wasn't having a difficult enough of a time already to keep it in his pants around Cas, now he had to go and make things worse for himself.

But there was never any question about telling Cas yes. He'd looked so desperate, with those sad blue eyes and the bags underneath that seemed to get bigger and bigger every time Dean saw him. Hell, Dean wasn't even sure he was _capable_ of telling Cas no.

It didn't matter. It was way too late to turn back now.

"Balthazar will be done with his pilates class at eleven," Cas explained. He was pacing around his room, like some general preparing for battle, while Dean sat on the bed. "He's usually back here around twelve."

"Pilates?" Dean repeated, grinning. "Balthazar takes _pilates_?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "It's a perfectly respectable sport, Dean." At Dean's incredulous look, he reluctantly added, "He's sleeping with the instructor. Now can we please get back on topic?"

"Right," Dean said, the grin dropping from his face. The topic. As in, he and Cas pretending to have sex. "So, uh... how are we gonna do this?"

Cas stopped pacing. He bit his lip, and okay, that was just unfair. "I guess we should both be on my bed, for one. In case Balthazar misses the sock."

He kept standing there, awkwardly staring down at Dean and the bed. After a moment, Dean scooted to the right, and Cas took the hint and sat down. He kept a respectable few inches between them, which was more than he usually did, but he still felt uncomfortably close.

"We can probably get away with keeping our clothes on," he continued.

"Okay," Dean said, hoping none of his disappointment showed in his voice. Clothes on was a good thing, he tried to remind himself. He was already in too deep, no reason to keep looking around for shovels. "Uh, should we make sex noises?"

Cas' eyes widened. "You think we need to?"

"You can usually hear when Balthazar's got someone in here, right?" Dean smirked and even though he knew he shouldn't, he continued, "Unless you don't know how to."

"Why wouldn't I?" Cas huffed, clearly insulted.

"Well, you're a virgin."

"I may not have had sex, but I do masturbate."

Dean felt arousal hit him like a punch to the stomach, as at once the mental imagine of Cas on this very bed, writhing and moaning as he thrust into his own hand, entered his mind. He shifted, subtly trying to hide his crotch, without drawing attention to the fact that he was hiding it. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna need proof."

"You want me to... make sex noises for you?" Cas asked, disbelieving.

"I don't- not _for_ me." What was he doing, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut, why did he have to _keep pushing_. "Just, y'know, _around_ me."

Cas kept staring at Dean, and Dean was just about ready to take it all back when he said, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn. Around," Cas demanded. "I'm not doing this with you looking at me."

Dean scrambled to obey, scooting an extra foot away from Cas as he did it. He felt the mattress dip as Cas shifted and oh god, was this really happening, would Cas really-

Dean's train wreck of a thought was cut short by a soft groan coming just from behind him.

No. Way.

"Cas-"

"Shush."

Dean snapped his mouth shut. Another groan sounded, a little bit louder, and Dean could feel it pooling low in his gut, setting his skin on fire. It sounded so genuine, and if Dean didn't know better, he'd say that Cas was really going to town on himself. The thought made him whimper.

 

  
Castiel ground into his palm, letting out another noise for Dean's benefit. He felt dizzy with arousal and fear, caught between wanting to stop before Dean figured out what he was doing, and wanting to keep going.

He shouldn't be doing this, but Dean's comments had hit a weak spot. Castiel wasn’t as experienced as he’d like to be, and ever since he’d started to feel the first inkling of attraction to Dean, it had been a source of insecurity for him. Castiel didn’t _do_ stuff like this, and that more than anything made him want to continue.

A small sound from Dean’s direction pulled him out of it, and Castiel stopped his movements. He kept his hand where it was for a moment before reluctantly removing it, and turning his head to look at Dean.

Dean was still turned away, but Castiel could see the flush on the back of his neck and ears, and he felt a triumphant thrill go through him.

"Was that realistic enough?" he asked.

Dean turned. The flush spread across his cheeks, making his freckles stand out and his eyes look brighter in comparison. He was normally beautiful, but now he looked _stunning,_ and it took real effort for Castiel not to lunge at him.

"I think we should take some clothes off."

Castiel blinked, sure he'd misheard. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, what if Balthazar comes in and thinks it's okay to stay since we've still got all our clothes on? We should at least take our shirts off."

Dean was... _babbling._ Castiel had seen him uncomfortable plenty of times, but this was something else. Castiel's own heart started pounding harder in response. "Are you-"

Before Castiel could even finish speaking, Dean was already taking his shirt off. Not wanting to be left out, and somehow unable to come up with a single reason why not, Castiel followed. Then they were both bare-chested, flushed and panting slightly, staring at each other like neither could quite believe what they were doing.

"Just," Dean said, then reached forward.

Castiel felt his entire body seize, but Dean didn't try to pull him in for a kiss or anything like that, hands instead landing in Castiel's hair and mussing it up.

"So you look like you've actually been getting it on," Dean explained.

"Oh," Castiel said blankly.

Dean still hadn't removed his hands. "It would probably be even more convincing if your lips were, like, swollen. Should we-"

"Yes."

It was as if a dam had broken and then Castiel's body was moving on its own volition, grabbing Dean's upper arms, simultaneously pulling him closer and surging forward, until their lips met in the middle, clashing almost painfully.

 

  
Dean's eyes closed on instinct, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids at the first touch of Cas' lips to his. He lost his balance and fell backwards. Cas followed, blanketing his body and pressing him into the mattress.

"Pants," Dean managed to gasp against Cas' lips in between kisses, "we should take our pants off too."

"Agreed," Cas muttered.

Instead of reaching for his own waistband, he went for Dean's. There was no bothering with pretense anymore, so Dean just raised his hips to assist him, then returned the favor by tugging down Cas' pants. Their lips connected again, and virgin or no Cas was damn good at this. He kissed like a hurricane, ferocious and all-consuming, and it was all Dean could do just to hang on for the ride.

Then Cas ground down, and Dean lost all semblance of thought. He thrust up, their dicks sliding together through the thin fabric of their boxers, the friction both delicious and maddening. Dean wanted it all off, he realized with dizzying clarity, wanted Cas not just on him but _in_ him.

"Fuck me," he whimpered. "Cas, fuck me."

Cas moaned. Then he was moving his hands down, grabbing onto the back of Dean's knees and raising his legs, hoisting them over his shoulders. Dean's thighs ached at the sudden stretch, but then Cas' dick was thrusting between his ass cheeks. It bumped against his perineum, and even though they were still both wearing boxers it was so _intense,_ Cas' thrusts too powerful and frantic for this to be anything else but fucking, but him pounding Dean into the mattress and utterly _owning_ him.

"Dean," Cas groaned, "touch yourself, please, let me see."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He reached into his boxers, pulling is dick out and started to furiously stroke. He was already so wet, precum leaking everywhere, and he would only need a few pumps more, a few more moments of Cas looking at him like he'd never seen anything so amazing, a few more thrusts of Cas' dick against his ass...

Just as he reached the edge, the doors opened. Dean's eyes flew open and then he was coming, at the exact moment as he locked eyes with a horrified-looking Balthazar.

They'd forgotten to put the sock on the damn doorknob.

 

  
Balthazar was out the door as soon as he had entered. Castiel hadn't even actually seen him, but the sound of the door slamming and the look on Dean's face told him all he needed to know.

Castiel let go off Dean's legs and lowered them gently. Then he opened his mouth to say something, anything, to make the situation salvageable. What came out instead was, "Do you think that counts as a success?"

Dean stared up at him in obvious shock. "Do I think-" He cut himself off with a snort, a grin slowly spreading on his face. "Yeah, Cas. I'd count that as a success."

Well. Since he was already pushing his luck. "Successful enough to happen again?"

In response, Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
